


Vulcan Restraint

by ashley_ingenious



Series: The Depth of Vulcan Emotion [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom!Spock, M/M, Mind Meld, Sub!Kirk, telepathy? I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_ingenious/pseuds/ashley_ingenious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you have any idea how close I was…” Spock began, voice shaky, “How close I was to taking you in that chair? On the bridge, with your crew watching? To giving you what you wanted? Feeding you my cock in front of them, in front of all of them? And you would have taken it. I could hear you, Pet. I could hear you in my head, moaning like some kind of whore.” Jim shuddered violently. “Do you know how much it <i>wrecks</i> me, to see you, and hear you, and <i>feel</i> you in my head? To know that you love this? You love being on your knees for me, love being called my whore. Do you have any idea?” </p><p>The Captain shook his head, he didn’t. He didn’t have any idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulcan Restraint

Though he’d never had one, Jim was fairly certain he was having an out of body experience. A really hot out of body experience. Wait, could you have an out of body experience when the experience had already been….experienced?—Fuck it.

He was sitting in the captain’s chair. It was a travel day, just moving from one survey planet to another, and all was quiet. While he probably could’ve retired to his quarters, he liked to spend as much time on the bridge as possible. As much trouble as he put these people through, the least he could do was actually be around. Remember names and birthdays, pat them on the back when they did something right. Hell, people didn’t just follow you into oblivion all the fucking time for nothing. 

So he sat there, and cracked jokes with Sulu, and let Chekov spout equations at him. He’d listen to both Bones and Scotty bitch about what he thought might possibly be the same thing, but he’d need to think about that a little more, when he was capable of thinking again because right now he was pretty sure he was having an out of body experience.

It was like a movie playing behind his eyes. Him, on Spock’s bed, looking thoroughly debauched, skin slick under a sheen of sweat, writhing and begging, “Shit, Spock, yes. God…please….don’t stop. Fuck….don’t stop…” His cock thickened at the feeling of this incredibly tightness swallowing it whole, sucking at it greedily. 

The scene changed, and he was being kissed and pawed at, sloppily, _desperately_ , like neither party ever wanted it to stop. 

Words were flitting through his mind a mile a minute, accompanying the images, but they weren’t English. Had he been thinking (but he wasn’t, he was out-of-body-experiencing) he’d have known they were Vulcan. It didn’t click to him until the images slowed and he saw himself, well, himself but sharper. His eyes seemed bluer, hair blonder, lips more pronounced as he watched himself speak. 

“Mister Spock,” he breathed, “may I please service you?” He was kneeling between two sturdy pairs of legs, and then it all made sense. 

Jim almost flew out of his chair. The movement attracted attention across the bridge; no one had anything else to look at. He repositioned himself as thought that was his intention all along, ignoring the eye rolls and snickers that brought, and reached for his PADD. Immediately, he messaged the Commander.

Kirk: _Is this you?_

Spock: _To what exactly are you referring, Captain?_

Kirk: _Mister Spock, may I please service you? SERIOUSLY?!_

He was chuckling to himself when all the sudden he was rocked by lust, cresting over him like a wave, and then dragging back into the ocean it came from, leaving him shivering, hard, cold. The fantasy that’d been playing like background music in his head was gone. The pleasant warmth of arousal he hadn’t even really noticed was gone. His hands were actually shaking, gripping the PADD tightly as he reeled and tried to find solid ground again. 

Spock: _I apologize, Captain. I was not aware I was projecting._

Kirk: _I didn’t even realize you could do that, I mean, not that way. It’s fine, Spock. Don’t worry about it. Just a little bit of a surprise._

He debated adding a smiley face, but knew Spock would find it illogical, so he sent it that way, and didn’t receive a reply. 

So now he was bored, and horny with nothing to do but think. Once he’d begun, he realized this wasn’t the first time this had happened; it was just the furthest away they’d been. Sometimes, during, he’d get a flash of saying something, or doing something. He usually did, his filter was never the best when Spock was inside of him. The things he did after those flashes had always gotten the most fantastic responses. It’d never occurred to him that those thoughts weren’t his own. Or after, when they lay together, he always seemed to know what to say, what questions to ask, what to touch and what not to touch. 

The impact of what that meant hit him like a ton of bricks. Spock wasn’t shielding around him. As far as Vulcans were concerned, bonds like that were only shared with life partners. 

“Holy Hell…” he breathed.

Mentally, he reached out for Spock’s mind. It was the equivalent of stumbling around in the dark, arms flailing. Maybe, if he’d have tried this before Spock knew it was happening, it would’ve been easier. Now, though, with the Vulcan’s shields as high as they could be, there was no way he’d get through there. 

But if there was a shield, there was someplace he couldn’t get. He thought back to those nights, when Spock just seemed to make so much sense to him, and he to Spock, traced the line of logic, like a yellow brick road in his mind, until he bounced off of an impressive mental wall. There it was. 

So he forced at it. Shoved at it. Kicked at it. Punched at it. Sliced at it. Mentally screamed at it. He didn’t know how long he sat there, picking away at this wall until the PADD vibrated soundlessly in his hand, snapping him out of his intensive mental exercise. 

Spock: _Stop, Captain._

Kirk: _Why?_

Spock: _Your actions are inappropriate and intrusive, Captain._

Kirk: _You’ve got a wall in **my** head, and **my** actions are inappropriate and intrusive?_

Spock: _I wasn’t aware we were…linked in that way. This was my attempt of rectifying the situation._

Kirk: _So you put **your** thoughts and **your** emotions in **my** head, which is the definition of inappropriate and intrusive. Then, you compound the offense by building a wall?_

In that corner of his mind, Jim felt the wall before him begin to heat, and it took everything in him not to smile. 

Spock: _I did not knowingly link myself to you, and you had no knowledge either, I had hoped the shield would go unnoticed. In any event, it is the necessary and appropriate course of action in this situation._

Kirk: _Says who? And I know you better, Mister Spock,_

A shiver of lust rippled through the wall at that.

Kirk: _Know you well enough to know you can’t possibly be claiming ignorance is what exonerates you from your actions. You’re in my **mind** , Spock._

The lust was gone, heat returning.

Spock: _Technically, sir, the shield represents where your mind stops and mine begins._

Kirk: _If that’s the case, then why can I feel what’s on the other side? Am I making you angry, Mister Spock?_

At this, all the lusty warmth that had been rolling off the brick wall ceased until it was cold and blank again. Just like Spock liked it, Jim was sure. 

Spock: _You are being illogical and it is confusing, but I would not go so far as to call it anger, Captain._

Jim grinned wickedly and put the PADD down, deciding it was an ineffective form of communication, given the new information he had at his disposal. He looked around surreptitiously, making sure he hadn’t drawn any attention from the bridge crew so far. There were only fifteen minutes left of his shift, so he’d make this quick. He was anxious to devote his full attention to this new task. 

Retreating back to the quiet place in his mind where the wall was, he tried a different tack. He _thought_ at it. 

_You don’t want this here, Mister Spock…_ he thought, putting on his lustiest voice. _It may have been an accident, but this link we made, it was good_. He moaned this last, _it was so good_. The image of a brick wall before him trembled, actually _trembled_ once, then reformed, larger and thicker. Jim laughed, tipping his head back, letting himself really feel it. Stepping closer, he ran his fingers over it, with intent. 

He knelt before it, smirking. _Do you want me to kneel, Mister Spock?_ Slid his hand between his legs, pumping at his rock hard dick, focusing solely on the pleasure he’d feel, coursing through him. It was an effort, to make sure his mouth stayed closed, physically, because mentally he was wild with it. _Fuuck, Spock_ , it was perfect. It was in his head, so of course, but it was perfect. Every twist and tug and pull at his cock felt like it was going to send him over the edge, but he held himself back. _God, God it’s so good, I want you, Mister Spock, I want to taste you on my tongue. Fuck—I want that so much. Don’t you want that?_ He called of the image of himself, knelt between Spock’s legs, and pushed it, forcefully at the wall. _May I please service you?_

The dam broke. The wall shuddered, shimmered, disappeared, and Jim was drowning. Wave after wave of pleasure crested over him, dragging him under. His eyes opened, wide, though he hadn’t recalled closing them, his hands tightened their grip on the armrests of the chair, as he drew in desperate, gulping breaths. His eyes were wild, flicking from person to person on the bridge. Somehow, no one else seemed to notice the enormity of what was happening. He felt the air coursing in and out of his lungs, but in his mind, he was still being rocked and carried by the tide of arousal. 

“Bad dream, Captain?” Sulu asked, eyebrow arching. Grateful for the save, Jim just nodded his head, dumbly. 

“The shift is over,” A familiar, stony voice toned from somewhere behind him, “You are all free to go. Captain, if you would accompany me.” It was a command. Of course, no one else could hear inflection in Spock like he could, but his bones shivered with the knowledge that he was being commanded. Here, on the bridge where everyone could see. 

He rose hesitantly, but followed. The passion in his mind hadn’t stopped, and he was shaking with it. His only focus was walking in a straight line, maintaining a straight face, not coming all over himself from the force of it. The amazing force of it. 

His mind was a hazy blur, he didn’t know how he was standing, how he was walking still feeling like he was being carried back and forth with the current. Then he was being choked, lifted, slammed back against a wall. The painful crack of his head against synthetic wood brought him back to the reality that was Spock’s quarters. Spock’s hand around his neck. Spock’s voice like gravel in his ears.

“You are _**impossible**_. You are impossible!” He repeated, immediately letting the captain go and stalking off to another corner of the room. “Kneel!” He called from over his shoulder, and Jim dropped to the floor like a stone, still shivering. The lust had been ramped up, like a drink spiked with something, something that was so close to turning violent.

“Do you have any idea how close I was…” Spock began, voice shaky, “How close I was to taking you in that chair? On the bridge, with your crew watching? To giving you what you wanted? Feeding you my cock in front of them, in front of all of them? And you would have taken it. I could hear you, Pet. I could hear you in my head, moaning like some kind of whore.” Jim shuddered violently. “Do you know how much it _wrecks_ me, to see you, and hear you, and _feel_ you in my head? To know that you love this? You love being on your knees for me, love being called my whore. Do you have any idea?” 

The captain shook his head, he didn’t. He didn’t have any idea. 

“Take your clothes off.” Spock growled. Jim hastened to comply. The first officer was circling him, dangerously. “Yes. Such a good little slut for me.” There was a shake on the word, as though Spock still wasn’t sure he should be using it. With his newfound knowledge, Kirk threw his hearty approval at the wall. _Yes, Spock. That. I like that._ He couldn’t tell if it was in his head or if he’d actually said it, but the message was clear. Spock grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the couch, dropping him down at the foot of it. He settled himself onto the comfortable cushions, palming himself through his trousers, eyes taking in Jim’s naked form.

“Say it.” He rasped. Jim stared at him, blankly. He was dragged a little closer, until he was sitting right between Spock’s knees, and then commanded again. “Say it.” His eyes widened with understanding, as he licked his lips. “Mister Spock,” And _God_ who’s fucked out, _broken_ voice was that? “May I please service you?” 

“Yes…” Spock moaned, and Jim attacked the buttons of his pants, dragging that hot, hard cock out and feasting on it. He couldn’t get it into his mouth soon enough. Once he did, tongue tracing the length of a vein on the underside, he could feel Spock’s hands fisting into the couch cushions beside him, trying not to thrust his hips, choking off moans and whines, trying not to speak. 

Keeping his mouth a tight, hot seal around the Commander’s pulsing dick, he resorted to the wall again. _Talk to me. Use me. Take me, Spock. It’s okay. I want it. I **need** it._ And immediately, there were hands fisted in his hair, holding his head steady and Spock thrust his hips up, shoving his length into Kirk’s mouth while the younger man gagged and moaned around it. “So good for me,” Spock ground out, thrusting mindlessly, “You look so good there. You drive me to distraction, Pet. Always imagining your mouth around my cock.” Jim was on fire. Nothing brought him closer to the edge than Spock falling apart like this. For **him** , only ever for him. 

His Commander’s thrusts grew erratic, and Jim started to suck, harder, preparing for his lover’s load. He whimpered with loss when he was dragged, forcibly from his position on Spock’s dick, pulled up into his lap. “Distraction,” Spock gasped out again. “I have other plans for you, Pet.” 

Two already lubed fingers jammed their way into Kirk’s ass and he cried out, arching back against them. Spock hummed in contentment, thrusting and twisting his way in, as Jim began to ride the fingers inside him. “Such a pretty slut,” Spock murmured. “So ready. Always so ready.” He continued thrusting his fingers into Jim’s tight ass, reveling in the way the muscles fluttered and clenched around him. He knew when Jim was ready, the way he started to whine and roll his hips around, but he was stalling. He needed a moment to compose himself, or it would all be over to soon. 

“Spock, please, oh my God, please, don’t tease me. Don’t fucking tease me I need you. I need--, oh my God…” Jim was begging, writhing as Spock worked in a third finger, just to satisfy Jim’s desire for _more_. 

“No,” Jim whined, “No. No more fingers. Spock, shit. Spock,” The younger man’s eyes were wild with lust as they leveled to Spock’s. “Fuck me. You have to fuck me, God, _please_ ,” 

Breaking, Spock lubed his dick with two quick strokes, his hips already thrusting desperately, upward. Assured now that his Captain enjoyed it, he teased as he lined his throbbing erection up with Kirk’s willing hole. “Is this what you want, Pet? Is this what you’re begging so nicely for?” Jim nodded, “Yes. God, yes, Spock please,” 

Spock bit off a Vulcan oath as he rammed himself into the tight perfection that was Jim Kirk. Jim’s back bowed, hands gripping his ankles as he tried to sink down deeper, take more. “Needy,” Spock murmured, pulling him in close with a strangling grip on his hips. He thrust up into Kirk again, holding the younger man’s hips steady, using him the way he’d been begged to earlier. His Captain had no complaints. In fact, Spock was going to have to take it upon himself to check the level of soundproofing of their quarters. 

“Fuck! Spock, yes. Don’t stop. Don’t you dare stop I’ll fucking kill you, fuck. Yessss…” It hissed out of him, as he was rammed into again and again, Spock having no intention of stopping, his hips thrusting almost without his volition. 

_Say fuck, say fuck, say fuck, say fuck…._

Jim was in his head again, though Spock suspected he wasn’t aware of it this time. He chuckled darkly as he nipped at the captain’s ear. “You want me to curse, Pet?” Jim whined, lowly. “Fuuck,” he drug it out, the way the captain had earlier in their mental foreplay. “Fascinating how much you like that. I wonder what else I could say. Such a good fucking slut for me. My favorite fucking whore.” He licked around the shell of the man’s ear and whispered, “I’m going to fuck the _shit_ out of you.” 

“Ohhh my God,” Jim breathed, legs beginning to shake, “oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my fucking God,” precome was drooling from his slit as Spock’s words overtook him. “You want more? So **fucking** greedy.” He accentuated the word with a deep thrust that had Jim clinging to his shoulders and shaking. “Yes, more, please, more, so close. So fucking close.” He moaned, and Spock lifted them, flipping them over so that Jim’s back was on the couch and Spock was kneeling in front of it, pile driving into Jim. “Your ass is so fucking tight.” He continued, “So fucking perfect.” And Jim’s hand flew to his own dick, pumping rapidly, Spock watched, watched him swell impossibly bigger until he came on a shout, muscles clenching around the older man. “Do you want me to come in you, Pet? Do you want to me to fill you up? Leave you leaking from me?” The words weren’t for Jim anymore, so much as they were for himself. Before the younger man could reply, Spock was spilling deep inside him, gasping for air, hands reaching for purchase anywhere he could find it. 

Their afterglow was long, given their uncomfortable positions. Spock has gotten so far as to dropping his head to Kirk’s chest. The Captain ran his hands through his first officer’s hair, soothingly. Neither of them shifted for a long while. 

Finally, Spock moved, drawing himself out of Kirk, earning a hiss for his trouble. “Get in bed, Pet,” he murmured softly, helping Jim up. His Captain did as he was told.  
Spock fetched a washcloth, cleaned both of the off appropriately, and then almost collapsed into bed beside Jim.

“Where did _that_ come from?” Jim breathed, amazed. Spock chuckled, “to what exactly are you referring?” Jim rolled, so that his head was on Spock’s chest, leg splayed over his hip. “All of it. The ferocity. The talking. Where did you get the shit you were _saying_ , Spock? _**Jesus**_.” The first officer snorted. “You, of course. All from your loud, slutty, mind, Captain.” And Jim smiled and nodded, “’bout time that got put to some use.” 

They were quiet for a long moment, breathing in sync, both still glowing with satisfaction before, “Are you okay, though? I just…there was a definite lack of control there; it’s not really your normal…” Jim trailed off, not really knowing what he was trying to say. Spock just sighed. He knew exactly. “Humans have it so much easier. You all just wear your emotions. They’re everywhere. They’re in your decision making, in your interactions, everywhere. To be Vulcan I have to stow them deeply inside me, and not allow them _any_ rule over my life. And sometimes, especially if provoked, they come undone. There is much that I restrain in the name of being Vulcan.” He sighed. Jim’s voice was small. “Show me?” The moment of hesitation was brief, before Spock shifted, so that he could align his fingers to the meld points. 

Jim found himself back at the wall in his own mind, shocked to find that now a door had been fashioned. He approached it carefully, turning the knob with the utmost care. It turned smoothly, and the door swung open, leaving Jim free to step into the beauty that was Spock’s mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I think there might be a plot forming here. I'm not sure how I feel about that. In any event. Hey! Do you guys tumblr? I tumblr. You should come hang out with me [here](http://worththeapplepie.tumblr.com)


End file.
